A DBC substrate obtained by bonding a copper plate to a ceramic substrate by using a subtle amount of oxide contained in the copper plate to generate an eutectic liquid phase of a copper oxide for use as a bonding material with respect to the ceramic substrate and an AMC (Active Metal Brazed Copper) substrate with a brazing member obtained by adding an active metal such as Ti or Zr being interposed as an intermediate material are disclosed on p. 1046, Ceramics 41 (2006), No. 12, “Aluminum nitride substrates for semiconductor devices” (http://www.ceramic.or.jp/museum/contents/pdf/2006_12_03.pdf).
However, as disclosed in the above document, these methods of bonding a metal to a ceramic member such as a ceramic substrate are complex, using an eutectic reaction of a copper oxide or using a brazing member with the addition of an active metal.